I Just Want You To Be Happy
by disneyfreaks0223
Summary: Sam and Rachel struggles to tell Quinn that they are now dating. And Quinn's reaction to that fact. [Fabrevans. Samchel. Unholy Trinity, Faberry, Kurtchel, and Blam friendship. Mentions of Finn and Finchel.] Slight AU.


**A/N: So, I am pretty bummed that Dianna Agron isn't going to be a part of Glee's final episode because Quinn is my favorite character in the show and she totally deserves to be a part of the finale, every one of the ORIGINALS deserves to be in the finale. And also, Quinn should've been a part of Brittana's wedding, because Quinn is Brittany and Santana's best friend, umm, The Unholy Trinity! Quinn totally deserves to be at her best friends' wedding, and plus, Quinn is like the one of, if not, the biggest Brittana supporter in Glee.**

**And also, I am writing this one-shot because I adore Sam and Quinn together. I literally watched the little Fabrevans/Overgron scene in 'Homecoming' cause they're totally cute there + it's unscripted so it's all natural, totally Chord and Dianna. And, I'm happy that Rachel is sort of dating again and is all happy and everything, but I will always, always feel that she belongs with Finn and Finn only. And, as I said, I ship Fabrevans, so, I want Sam and Quinn to end up together, ('cause they totally belong to each other, and each other only. Endgame.) even if I know they won't, because they were **_**too perfect **_**together. Psh.**

**I'm rambling, okay. I'll just stop.**

**A few notes, this is a little AU; firstly, for this story, Sam and Mercedes never got back together in Season 3, it was Quinn and Sam who got back together then and broke up prior to Season 4. Sam dated Brittany and Quinn dated her Yale Professor. When the Alumni went back to McKinley when Glee Club ended, Quinn and Sam got back together and they tried long-distance blah blah, they broke up when Sam moved back to Lima. Basically, what happened with Quinn/Puck and Sam/Mercedes was what happened, but it happened to Sam/Quinn. Did that even make sense?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Because if I did, Quinn would be at Brittana's wedding and at the finale and she would be dating and would end up with Sam. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Summary: Sam and Rachel struggles to tell Quinn that they are now dating. And Quinn's reaction to that fact. [Fabrevans. Samchel. Unholy Trinity, Faberry, Kurtchel, and Blam friendship. Mentions of Finn and Finchel.] Slight AU.**_

Sectionals are coming up in two weeks so Kurt suggested that they invite all the alumni back at McKinley to mentor the new kids. Rachel immediately agreed since the last time they got together was during Santana and Brittany's wedding and plus, she already misses her former fellow Gleeks and it would be a nice sort of reunion for all of them again. And it would be a great stress relief to see them all again, especially since the New Directions' are going head-to-head against Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers.

What Rachel failed to think about was that inviting every New Direction alumni meant every single one of them was coming back. Yes, including Sam's 'high-school-sweetheart-slash-promise-ring-slash-I-wanna-marry-you-someday-slash-lucky-i'm-in-love-with-my-bestfriend' ex-girlfriend and her 'sort-of-kind-of' friend, Quinn Fabray.

Currently, Rachel was pacing back and forth in the choir room, trying to calm her nerves. Kurt and Mercedes, who arrived earlier than the others, were staring at the brunette, a little amused at her reaction.

"Rachel, calm down! And, god, stop pacing, you're giving me a headache." Kurt groaned before flopping down on a chair next to Mercedes.

"Calm down?! Kurt, Quinn is arriving anytime soon and I still haven't figured out how to tell her that I'm now dating Sam."

"Well, it's not like she's going to kill you or anything." At this, Rachel squeaks a little and glares at Mercedes, who chuckles softly at her.

"She might!"

"Rach, Sam and Quinn broke up months ago because Quinn can't handle the distance between New Haven and Lima. And it was not a nasty break up." Kurt tries to ease Rachel's nerves which slightly worked. "Besides, you have every right to date Sam, it's not like you two cheated on her."

"You're right. You're right, you are right. I am allowed to date Sam. He's single and I'm single and -"

Suddenly, a door opens, making Rachel jump and scream. When she turned around to see who entered the room, she let out a sigh, realizing it was only Sam and Blaine who arrived. Sam sidles up to Rachel, placing a kiss on her cheek before pulling her into his lap, lacing their fingers together.

"God, what's taking them so long?" Blaine pipes up from his spot on top of the piano. Honestly, they don't even know what Blaine is doing here because he's supposed to help the Warblers rehearse for Sectionals or something. For someone who's supposed to be coaching the Warblers, he's spending an awful lot of time at McKinley.

"Oh. Quinn texted me and said that they're all at the airport, waiting for Puck to arrive. But they'll be here soon." Sam pipes up from behind Rachel which makes her confused. Since when did Sam and Quinn started texting again. From her right, she hears Kurt and Mercedes giggling softly, probably because of her facial expression.

"Make way for the New Direction legends!" They heard a yell from outside before the door was opened harshly, hitting the wall and in comes the alumni. And it makes Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Blaine spring up from their seats as their friends enter the choir room one by one. There's Tina and Artie and Puck and Mike and Brittany and Santana and they all hug each other and scream at the top of their lungs, as if they haven't seen each other in years.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel spots Sam suddenly froze in his position in between Mike and Puck and when she turns to see what got Sam's attention, she lets out a small gasp, making everyone turn to look at her.

Because Quinn Fabray just entered the room, looking as flawless and gorgeous and beautiful as ever in her blue dress and black heels and Sam's just staring at the blonde. It makes Rachel jealous because why did Quinn always have to be so damn beautiful?

Quinn hugs Kurt and Mercedes and Blaine and when Quinn walks up to Sam and wraps her arms around the other blonde, Sam's arms is automatically around her and he's smiling so big. He manages to even lift the ex-Cheerio up and spin her around, making Quinn giggle at Sam's antics. They pull away a moment later then Quinn turns to Rachel.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn says, going over or a hug that Rachel almost dodge. But she stays still until Quinn's hugging her and it would be rude not to hug back, so she does.

"Hey, Quinn!"

When Quinn pulls away, she glances at Sam who's still looking at Quinn and okay, now, she's really jealous.

...

Quinn was walking towards the football field, in search for Puck when suddenly Kitty is beside her, hooking her arm around hers as they made their way outside.

"So, did you hear?" Kitty questions.

"Uhh, hey Kitty." Quinn greets the cheerleader beside her, a confused look etched on her face. "Hear what?"

"Oh, your fellow Unholy Trinity bitches didn't tell you?"

"Tell me, what?" Quinn stops walking, pulling Kitty on the side. She already spots Puck talking to Sam and Artie near the football field.

"You know, that Rachel and -" Both jump at the sound of the whistle blowing from a far before Coach Sue's voice was heard yelling for the Cheerios to start practicing. Kitty shakes her head in annoyance before strutting towards her fellow Cheerios, leaving Quinn confused.

Hear what? Rachel and who? What have Santana and Brittany been hiding from her?

...

"Dude, you gotta help me out here. How do I tell Quinn that I'm now dating Rachel?"

"Man, you know, technically, you don't really have to tell her." Blaine speaks up, making Sam groan in response. They start collecting football equipments that the McKinley Titans left on the open ground once practice was over.

"Uhh, yeah I do."

"No, you don't." Blaine grabs Sam's arm to stop his movements. "Sam, you and Quinn broke up months ago. You don't owe it to her to tell her if you've moved on and started dating again."

"But it's Rachel." Sam says as he dumps all the equipments he's gathered on the bench, before sitting down beside it. "I mean, it's only fair that I tell her, right?"

"Look..." Blaine sighs, sitting down next to him. "..you and Quinn have a lot of history together. And your high school romance is something that everybody wanted to have, like Mike and Tina's."

"Mike and Tina are engaged, Blaine."

"But you two broke up and it was a mutual decision. It's not like you're dating Rachel out of spite or to get back at Quinn or to make her jealous. Right?"

"Right." Sam agrees, although he wasn't quite sure of his answer.

"Look, if you want to tell her, tell her. If not, it's really none of her business. Sam, you can date whoever you want, even if she doesn't approve of who you're dating. She's just an ex."

"But she's not just any ex, Blaine." Sam counters. "She was the love of my life, I gave her a promise ring two weeks after we started dating. I sang her Justin Bieber songs and I almost went to New Haven just to be with her."

"Love of your life or not, Justin Bieber songs or not, she's still just an ex. Like Brittany, or Santana."

Sam wants to argue further because to him, Quinn's so much more than just an ex-girlfriend. There was a time when he considered her to be his best friend, and god damnit, he wanted to marry her, and there was a time when he was ready to propose to her, rings and everything.

...

_Quinn was not having a great day today. First of, she woke up late because Emily, her roommate, kept her up all night. Emily went to a frat party somewhere off campus and came back totally drunk, she kept bothering Quinn and she even puked on Quinn's feet once before Quinn finally pushed her out of her room and slammed the door on her roommate's face. Then the line at Starbucks was so long, not to mention her favorite coffee order was not available so she had to settle for an iced coffee instead. And since the line at Starbucks was long, she was late for her first class and one of her classmates spilled her coffee on her shoes on her way to her seat. And to top it all off, she had to talk to Mr. Ross - aka Professor Patches, aka College Professor ex-boyfriend - about an event being held the next week and to say that the conversation was awkward would be an understatement._

_All in all, Quinn had a terrible day. She was so tired and all she wants to do is go to her room and sleep but when she opens the door to the apartment, her eyes light up and her frown turned upside down because Sam Evans is sitting on the couch, waiting for her._

_"Sam." She breathes._

_"Hey Quinn." Sam stands up and brings her to his arms, pressing his lips lightly on her forehead. He pulls back a bit and was immediately greeted by Quinn's lips being pressed against his. When they pulled away, he pulls her in just a little closer and touches their foreheads together._

_"Hey." He smiles at her._

_"What are you doing here?" She asks, feeling comfortable at their position by the door._

_"I had a few money saved from my gigs and everything, and I missed you so I thought I'd dropped by and visit."_

_"Well, you're timing's just perfect because I've been having a really crappy day and you just made it all better." She smiles up at him and draws him in for another kiss, only pulling away to lead him to her bedroom._

_..._

_They spent the weekend together - going to movies, eating out, taking a walk in the park, or sometimes, just in bed - and now it was time for Sam to leave. She was helping him pack his things. For a two-night visit, he sure has a lot of clothes and it doesn't help that they're everywhere, considering the things they do at the apartment since Emily was with her boyfriend the whole weekend as well._

_"Hey, Q, could you grab my duffel bag? I think it's at the bottom of your closet." Mumbling out a response, she turns to her closet and began pulling Sam's bag out of it. Once the bag was out, something fell onto the floor causing her to gasp._

_"Sam!" She shrieked, and Sam came in running to her room. She was standing still, still staring at the box that fell out of the bag. "Is that -?"_

_"Uh.. You weren't supposed to see that." Sam takes the bag from Quinn before grabbing the box in one swift motion, shoving it inside his duffel bag. He starts walking out of the room when Quinn's hand dart out to grab his._

_"Sam..." Tears were brimming in her eyes and neither were sure if they were happy or sad tears._

_"Look, I wasn't going to - I mean, not now, obviously." Sam walks closer to her, dropping his bag before cupping her face with his hands. "Why are you crying? Quinn, you've always known that I wanna marry you.. Someday."_

_"Sam, I'm not..."_

_"Look, you don't have to say anything, honestly, that is why I haven't asked yet. But I know we'll get there, one day. I'm not pressuring you to say 'yes', Q. I'll wait for you, I promise, for however long it takes for you to be ready. I'll only ask you when I see that you're really ready, okay?" When Quinn nods, Sam kisses her gently before gathering her up in his arms._

_"And just for the record, you will say 'yes' when I ask, right?"_

...

"Something's weird with Rachel."

Both Santana and Brittany turn to look at Quinn. The Unholy Trinity were currently at the auditorium, waiting for all the others to show up. The couple were sitting on the floor while Quinn was sitting on the piano stool, playing with the keys.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know." Quinn shrugs. "I feel like she's hiding something from me."

"Well, why don't you just ask her?" Santana pipes up from beside Brittany who was not braiding the brunette's hair.

Both Santana and Brittany knows what Rachel's been hiding from Quinn. And the reason why the two did not tell their best friend was because they not entirely convinced that Quinn's over Sam. They didn't want Quinn to feel hurt that Sam's dating Rachel. And Santana knows what the blonde's going to feel. Quinn is going to think that Rachel wins again, that Rachel Berry will always be better that her. Santana doesn't even know how that thought goes inside Quinn's mind - but it'll be like the whole Quinn-Finn-Rachel like drama again. And everyone's just so tired of the drama.

"I guess I'm not really sure she'll give me a straight answer."

They leave it at that because the new recruits - one from the football team, another from the Cheerios and one from the Celibacy club - along with the rest of the group and the alumni enters the room, interrupting and thus, ending their talk.

Santana sees Rachel walk hand-in-hand with Sam and tries to block them from Quinn's view. Too bad she already saw them. Quinn walks up to her best friends and ask them if there was something going on between Sam and Rachel. Instead of answering, the two went up to Kurt and Blaine and started talking to them, leaving Quinn, who then turned and talked to Kitty, Mason and Madison.

...

To prepare for Sectionals, Rachel gave them kids a duets assignment which totally had Sam and Quinn thinking about 'Lucky' and 'Breadstix' and _'A gentleman always pays on the first date'_. Sam turns around and catches Quinn's eyes and for a moment, they just looked at each other before Puck sat beside Quinn and they started talking.

Rachel asks the alumni to pair up as well, and everyone was randomly paired up; Santana will be singing with Mike, Brittany with Mercedes, Puck and Tina, Artie paired up with Kurt, the newbies paired up amongst themselves and Quinn will be doing a duet with Blaine (She's not sure why Blaine's participating in this assignment, because shouldn't he be with the Warblers? But she's not complaining, she's wanted to sing with Blaine for a while now) But amidst all of that, Quinn can't help but notice that Sam immediately turned to Rachel once Rachel finished talking about the assignment and without even saying a word to each other, they were suddenly partners.

_Something's up, _Quinn thought. _I just need to know what that is._

...

It was two days later when she found out what Rachel was hiding from her. Okay, so she wasn't really hiding it, it just never really came up because it never crossed her mind that Sam and Rachel would get together.

Quinn was actually looking for Blaine, to practice their duet when she walked past the choir room. She heard piano sounds as she was walking by and thought that it must be Blaine in there. But when she peeked on the door, she saw what could've been a cute scene, if they were different persons.

Rachel and Sam.

The two were sitting on the piano bench and together they play a sweet tune. It's a sweet song and one of her favorites, if she's being honest. But right now, she's starting to hate the song because it's a love song and Sam looks in love and Rachel looks in love. And they look like they're in love with _each other_.

They're playing _'A Thousand Miles' _and there was a lot of giggling and teasing and nudging of shoulders and when they finally finished the song, Sam leans in and kisses Rachel. Rachel kisses back with eagerness of course, and it looks so intimate and like she's invading their privacy so Quinn slowly backs away from the door, only to bump into Kurt and Mercedes.

"You okay, Q?" Mercedes asks.

The blonde merely nods before heading straight to the girls' room. Once inside, she locks the door and wipes away the tears that were beginning to make their way down her face. She doesn't even know why she's crying, she doesn't know why it hurts, why it still hurts. All she's aware of is that it does. It does hurt.

...

"I think Quinn knows." Kurt announces when he came over at Rachel's the next day.

"What?" Rachel abruptly shot up from her lying position on her bed, eyes wide and looked panicked. "How do you know?"

"I don't know. I saw her yesterday, backing away from the choir room with tears in her eyes and I just -"

"Oh my god! She saw me and Sam." Rachel exclaimed, shaking her head and starts pacing in her room.

"Umm.. She saw you and Sam what?"

"What?" Suddenly, the thought of what Kurt might have been thinking about crossed Rachel's mind. "Oh no. No, no, no! Not that, god, Kurt. What do you think we were doing in the choir room?"

"I don't know. You tell me what."

"Okay, Sam and I were just rehearsing.. For the duet competition. We were playing the piano and we're singing -"

"Let me guess..." Kurt interrupts, amusedly. "A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton. Really, Rachel? Really?"

"What?" Rachel came off as defensive. "It's a great song!"

"And it's also overused. You literally take every chance you get to sing that song with your boyfriend."

"So?"

"So, just because 'A Thousand Miles' is you and Sam's song does not mean that you have to sing it every damn time." Kurt reasons out. "You don't hear me and Blaine sing 'All You Need Is Love' all the time."

"We are not singing it because of that. We're singing it because it complements our voices and it's a fun song!"

"And this has nothing to do with showing Quinn that Sam's your boyfriend now?"

"What?" The brunette former Broadway star stares at her best friend in disbelief. "This has nothing to do with -"

"Just tell her the truth." Kurt sighs, heading towards the door. "It would be a lot easier for all of you."

...

"Sam, I need to talk to you." Rachel demands as soon as she was sitting beside him at the faculty lounge. Sam looks up and raises an eyebrow at her before taking a bite of his sandwich. Currently, it was lunch time at McKinley and the alumni decided to hit up Breadstix to 'get their stix on', as Santana would put it. Rachel had declined knowing that football practice would end late, thus, Sam was not able to join the others at the restaurant. Rachel took this as an opportunity to talk to him.

"It's about Quinn." Rachel simply states, watching as Sam coughs up a bit. "She knows."

"You already told her?" Sam asks.

"No." Rachel sighs, placing a hand on top of Sam's. "Kurt told me that Quinn's getting suspicious or at least, she knows something's up and we just - we need to tell her."

"I know. I just - I don't want her to - I'm not ready yet."

"Don't you think it would hurt her more if she wouldn't know now? The longer we wait to tell her, the more hurt she's going to feel." Rachel explains to Sam.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Rachel stares at him. "You're not going to fight with me over this, how we need more time and -"

"Rach." She stops, gesturing for Sam to continue. "She needs to know. I'll tell her."

"Alone? Don't you want me to -"

"Rachel. I want to be the one to tell her. I don't want it to come from anyone else." When he sees Rachel nod, he leans in and drops a light kiss on her lips before resuming his eating.

But if he's completely being honest, he's nervous and anxious and okay, he's a little scared as well. But he just needs to suck it up and tell Quinn, because Rachel's right. The longer this goes on, the more hurt Quinn would feel. And he knows exactly how Quinn would feel - confused, hurt, _betrayed_. Because Rachel Berry is the last person Quinn would think Sam would date.

...

"They're dating, aren't they?"

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out." That was all Santana said as she laid down the pool chair in between Quinn and Brittany.

"When?"

"A few weeks after Homecoming." Brittany supplies.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your damn business." Santana quips, taking off her sunglasses and putting them on the table before turning to Quinn. "Sam can date whoever the hell he wants to date and he doesn't have to tell you anything because a.) you're not dating him, b.) _you _were the one that broke up with him and c.) it isn't like you made the effort to be his friend after you guys broke up."

"But -"

"You ignored all his texts, his calls and his e-mails. He sent you a gift on your birthday, sent you flowers on Valentine's Day and congratulated you when you got that lead on your school play and you've made _zero effort _to do the same to him. You deliberately shut him out. I'm sure he probably wanted to tell you but he doesn't know how."

"I know. I just - it's weird seeing them together." Quinn lets out a deep sigh.

"I know it sucks, Q." Santana starts. "When I was forced to see Brittany dating Artie or Sam, it sucks. It hurts. But then I realized that it was my fault why Britt dated them, because I practically told her that she could. I should've fought harder for us to work back then."

"You should've fought harder for him, Quinn." Brittany speaks up, making Quinn and Santana turn to look at her. "If you truly loved him, you should've fought for your relationship to work."

"You guys know I don't do -"

"You don't do long distance relationships, we know." Santana rolls her eyes at the blonde. "That's why you broke it off with him and now you're annoyed because he's moved on and you're jealous because he moved on and found Rachel Berry. God, this is like the whole 'Rachel-Finn-Quinn' thing all over again." Santana complains, before grabbing the other blonde's hand and going inside the Fabray house, leaving Quinn alone.

Quinn sigh once again before laying down the pool chair. She thought about what Santana said about Sam moving on and to be honest, if Quinn's being completely honest to herself, Santana's right. It sucks that Sam already moved on when she still haven't done the same. Sure, she went on a couple of dates after the break-up, but none of them compared to Sam. It sucks that Sam's already dating someone else - Rachel Berry of all people - especially since he once told her that she's the only girl he'll ever love.

...

_"Hey."_

_"Hey." The atmosphere was different. It had a sad, almost depressing feel to it. When Quinn received the call from Sam this morning, she could already sense that somehing was different, something's wrong. She was in New York for the weekend and was bound to go back to Yale tomorrow morning._

_She and Sam had been going back and forth visiting each other. Some weekends, Sam would travel to New Haven, some weeks, Quinn would visit New York. Other times, when they can't visit each other, they settle for Skype dates and phone calls and text messages. They made it work, considering Quinn's fears about long distance relationships and it certainly helps that New Haven is only about two hours away from New York. It's much better than if Sam was in Lima._

_"I bumped into Blaine on the way here."_

_"Oh." Sam's head drops as he buries his head into his hands in frustration. "He told you, didn't he?"_

_"He assumed I already knew." She shrugs before perching herself beside the other blonde, pulling one of his hands away from his face and placed it between hers. "Sam..."_

_"Are you gonna break up with me?" Sam asks, hurt and sadness evident in his voice. They were silent for a few minutes before Quinn sighs._

_"You know I don't do long distance."_

_"Isn't what we're doing right now long distance?" Sam cups her face in his hands, leaving her with no choice but to look directly at him. "Quinn, I don't -"_

_"This is different, Sam." She grabs hold of both his hands, tugging it away from her. "Lima is ten hours away from New Haven. New York is different. We can visit each other every weekend if you're here and we can't do that if you're in Lima."_

_"I can! I can still visit you in Yale."_

_"You do know how much that would cost, right?" Quinn points out, letting Sam grab her hand, squeezing his hand a little. "It's not exactly practical."_

_"I don't care. Quinn, I'm in love with you. And I want to make this work, don't you?" Sam practically begs, pulling her closer and resting his forehead against hers._

_"We're going to end up hurting each other. One day, you might meet, find someone back in Lima who's going to be there for you and -"_

_"I won't." He assures her, although he can see that's his words weren't helping much. "You know you're the only one for me. I'm not going to cheat on you."_

_"Well, I might!" Quinn pushes off him, crossing her arms. "God, Sam, you're the most loyal person I know, and let's be honest here, okay? You are not going to be the one that's going to screw this relationship up, I am!"_

_Sam stays still, feeling tears form in the corners of his eyes already. Quinn wasn't doing much better, a single tear escaping her eyes._

_"I trust you, okay? But I don't exactly trust myself to be as loyal as you are. I can't -"_

_"Won't you at least try? I love you, Quinn. And I know you love me too. We can make this work, I know we can. You just got to try."_

_She chokes, letting out a strangled sob before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Sam, pulling him closer and burying her head at the crook of his neck. Sam clutched her close, breathing her in, knowing what her decision will be._

_"Sam, I love you. But I want you to be happy, and you won't be happy if you got me holding you back."_

_"You say that as if I'll be able to ever love anyone else."_

_"I'm sorry, Sam." She begins to pull back but he held on tight, pressing their foreheads together._

_"I'll always love you, Quinn. I won't stop loving you." With that, she presses her lips quickly against his before completely letting go of him - both literally and figuratively. Sam watches as she leaves the room but she stops halfway._

_"Fall in love, okay? Don't hold back. Be happy." He chuckles - albeit humorlessly - at that._

_"I don't think I'll fall in love with someone who isn't you, Fabray."_

...

Later that day, once her best friends' left the house, she went to the mall. She's at a book store, browsing several magazines when suddenly something catches her eye. It's Rachel Berry, in the comic section. Since when does Rachel read comic books? Oh, right, probably when she started dating Sam.

"Hey." Rachel whips her head around, surprised to see Quinn.

"Quinn. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, well. I wasn't expecting to see you here either." And because she can't help it, Quinn just had to ask. "Since when do you read comic books?"

She's expecting a lie, a poorly thought-out lie about how Rachel's suddenly into comics. Or how she just got curious all of a sudden and wanted to check it out. What she doesn't expect was for Rachel to say that she's there looking for a comic book to give to Sam and she's still there because she doesn't know what to give him. Rachel admits that she's just doing it for Sam. All of it was true, but when Quinn asks why Rachel's exerting so much effort, Rachel lies and goes on about how Sam's been such a great friend to her these days.

Friends, _yeah, right._

"You should give him that limited edition Marvel set. I sure he'll _love _that." The blonde can't help but smirk when she sees Rachel's little smile drop. She lets out a little wave as Rachel stammers a goodbye.

She knows it wrong, but she can't help but be happy and satisfied over the fact that she still might know Sam _better _than Rachel Berry.

...

"You wanted to talk to me?" Quinn asks as she enters the astronomy room, countless memories forcing their way into her mind already. She sees Sam sitting on one of the desks, looking up. She follows his gaze and her breath hitches because he's exactly where the model of the planets, where Venus and Mars are above.

"You probably already know but I still wanted to tell you personally."

"Don't." She stops him, not even daring to move closer in case she couldn't handle in and she needed the fastest escape as possible. "If you're about to say what I think you're about to, please just don't."

"Quinn..." He proceeds anyway, and she hates him for that. She also hates herself for not hating him enough. "Rachel and I are -"

"Dating, I know." She beats him out to it because she can feel that it would probably hurt more if she hears him say it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner."

"You didn't have to. I mean, I didn't exactly try to be friends with you after you went back to Lima, so, I guess I shouldn't have expected you to tell me anything after -" She stops, choking a little. She doesn't even know why she's on the verge of crying right now. She knows what Sam wanted to tell her as soon as she got his message, and she's come to terms with the fact that Rachel and Sam are dating.

"Hey." Sam takes a few steps towards her and she makes the same number of steps back.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm crying right now. I mean, realistically you are to find someone else and date someone else. I don't know why I thought that you'd always love me."

"I do. You know I'll always love you."

"You know what I mean, Sam." She crosses her arms lightly, in an attempt to shield herself from the boy across her. "I know, it was stupid, but I always imagined you'd be waiting for me, always."

"Sometimes, people get tired of waiting, Quinn." He takes a small steps advancing to her and smiles a little when she doesn't move away. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and lets out a giggle, a sad, humorless giggle. To be honest, she's feeling pretty stupid to feel the way that she does. Because, just because she still haven't moved on, doesn't give her the right to expect that he hasn't as well. It's just that it didn't cross her mind that he'd be the first to do so.

"You're happy, right?" She asks, looking up at him. "With her, with Rachel? She makes you happy, right?"

When he nods, she simply purses her lips, trying to fight off the pool of tears about to escape her eyes. She just leans forward and hugs Sam quickly before walking out the room as quickly as possible. She stops once she's sure Sam can't see her before she breaks down, letting the tears she's been holding back out.

...

She corners Rachel at the choir room the next day. Rachel's arranging sheet music and everything is spread out everywhere that Quinn walks really carefully and slowly as to not step at any papers. The blonde stops once she's exactly in front of the brunette and waits for the diva to look up from her spot on the floor before she speaks.

"Do you love Sam?" Okay, she's being a bitch, so what? She wouldn't be known as the 'Head Bitch' if all she is is a soft, vulnerable loser.

"Excuse me?" Rachel stands up and takes a step backward when Quinn takes one step closer.

"You and Sam, dating, right?" Quinn doesn't even wait for Rachel to answer before continuing. "So, I'm asking you right now, Rachel, do you love Sam?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer the damn question, Rachel." The former Cheerio scoffs.

"Of course, I do." Quinn hates that she sounded so sure.

"Are you sure?" Rachel immediately nods. "Then answer this: Do you really love Sam? Or do you just love him because he reminds you of Finn?"

It was a low blow, she knows that. Rachel's probably still hurting over losing Finn, she's got to admit she still is, heck, everyone probably still is hurting over the loss of a friend, a loved one. But when it takes Rachel longer than a minute to answer, Quinn can't help but feel as if her accusations were true, or at least a part of it.

"I admit, he does remind me of Finn sometimes." Rachel bends down and started gathering the mess she made on the floor.

"Sometimes? Because I feel as if you're only dating Sam because you see Finn in him."

"You don't even know how our relationship works!" Rachel objected, clutching some of the sheets a little harder than necessary, making some of it crumpled.

"Oh, I know. But I knowFinn. Sam's kind of like him. And what I've been seeing, the life Sam has right now would've been Finn's dream - at least that was what he told me, before he met you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if he ever told you, seeing as all you ever talk about is Broadway and New York but when we were dating, before you and Mr. Schue and Glee Club, I asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up. Do you want to know what he told me?"

When Rachel doesn't answer, Quinn continues.

"He told me he wanted to be a football player, quarterback or even a football coach. Anything that has something to do with football, basically. And now, after Sam being the co-leaders of Glee Club during his senior year, being the quarterback of the Titans for a while and now, their coach. Reminds you so much of Finn, doesn't he? Not to mention, they're both optimistic and sweet and romantic and all that stuff."

Quinn steps closer to Rachel.

"So, I don't think you're really into Sam. I think you just love the attention he's been giving you and the fact that's Sam's the closest person to Finn that you're going to get." With that, Quinn turns to leave the room. She's halfway out when Rachel speaks up.

"You forgot that I know Finn as well." Quinn spins to face the brunette, gesturing for her continue. "You forgot that I know Finn better than you knew him. I know him better than anyone. You might be his first love but I was his true love."

Quinn stays still, crossing her arms as she glares at Rachel.

"Finn would - he would want me to move on." Rachel chokes, almost in tears. "He would want me to be happy. And right now, I am happy with Sam. I'm not sure if he's the one of me, but right now I am happy. And I know Finn is happy for me."

This time Rachel takes a step towards her and Quinn's the one to step back.

"And I'm sorry that you're so sad because Sam's happy with someone who isn't you. But if you really love him, you would want him to be happy, even if it isn't you that's making him happy now."

Quinn turns then and stalked out of the choir room, feeling tears in her eyes once again. She's been doing a lot of that lately - crying. She hates that Rachel's right. Because Sam _is _happy right now. And she should be happy that he is happy because that's all he ever wanted for him.

_'Don't hold back. Be happy.'_

...

"Heard you bitch talked Rachel earlier?" The blonde only groans as Santana enters her room later that evening. She tried to deny it but when could she ever lie to Santana, who has known her all her life? Yeah, nothing gets past Santana Lopez. So, she just groans and asks the Latina how the hell did she know and Santana just shrugs, saying that Rachel might've told Kurt and Mercedes, who told her. The Glee Club are really fond of gossip, so why was she surprised?

"I don't even know why I did that, okay?"

"Yeah, you do. Because once again, everyone else is happy. Everyone but you." She accepts that and had it come from anyone else, she would've snapped at them but this is Santana. And Santana's been her best friend since she was practically born and the Latina knows all of Quinn's secrets and the girl's been there through the blonde's every heartbreak and hurt.

Quinn just buries her head deeper into the pillows as a response. A moment later, she feels the bed dip as Santana settled beside her, rubbing her back as she let out sobs and fits of tears. She's been crying for probably a good ten minutes before she looks up and Santana, wiping her tear stained face with the back of her hand.

"I should probably apologize to her, right?"

"Yeah. You should, even if I would've loved to have seen that catfight. Call me next time you decided to do that, will you? I'd like a front row seat." Santana giggles, making the blonde laugh as well.

"Life sucks and life's unfair."

"Yeah, it does. It is." Santana simply nods at her.

"Why is everybody happy? Why can't I be happy?"

"Probably because you were too scared to try -" Santana stops when Quinn glares at her. "You know it's true."

Quinn could only nod because it is true. She could've been happy right now, if only she weren't so scared of screwing up every single good thing in her life. If she didn't break up with Sam, sure it would've been hard and she'll doubt herself and their relationship every once in a while, but at least, maybe she would be happy. Well, happier compared to now.

Two hours later, Santana got a call from Brittany and needed to get to her as soon as possible. The Latina was reluctant to leave Quinn alone but the blonde insisted that she was fine, so Santana hugged the blonde, bidding a farewell.

"You know if you didn't want him dating other girls, you probably shouldn't have broken up with him in the first place." Santana stated before grabbing her phone and walking out of her room. When she heard the front door slam shut, she grabs the pillow and threw in across the room in frustration.

_Santana's right. I probably shouldn't have broken up with him in the first place. God, you're a mess, Fabray. Pull yourself together._

...

The time of Sectionals came and although extremely difficult, the New Directions managed to beat both the Vocal Adrenaline and the Dalton Academy Warblers. It was a surreal feeling and although, not directors or members of the New Directions now, all the former members went up the stage as well to celebrate the victory. Everyone was shouting and hugging each other and pushing each other and somehow through that entire commotion, Rachel was able to hug Quinn and not long after that, the blonde was pulled into a hug by Sam.

Quinn apologized the day after their fight and even told Rachel that she'll try to be happy for them. She apologized for bringing Finn up and after some tears were shed, the two women patched things up and were okay once again. After that, Quinn went to find Sam and apologize. Sam was confused - apparently, Rachel said nothing about the fight. But still, Quinn apologized and Sam seemed to accept that and Quinn was happy to be able to fix things with both Sam and Rachel.

After a few minutes of celebrating in the choir room and the trophy was placed in the cabinet, the gleeks - old and new - started bidding each other farewells. Kitty even went up to hug Quinn before she walked out of the room with Artie. Madison, the one Quinn was mentoring went up to her as well and thanked her for all the tips and advices and the mentoring before leaving with her twin.

Santana and Brittany were having dinner with Brittany's parents so they left before Quinn. They were supposed to hang at the Fabray's but Brittany's mom suddenly called to tell her that her grandmother was in town thus, the family dinner. And since Quinn didn't exactly want to be alone at home right now, she asked Puck if he wanted to eat out tonight and unsurprisingly, he agreed.

Puck had to go take a call from Jake so Quinn decided to head out and just wait for Puck at the parking lot. A decision she now regrets because when she went out, she was met not only by the chill wind but by the sight of Sam, carrying two boxes towards his truck as well.

"You need help with that?" Quinn called out, causing Sam to turn towards her. She walks over to him and takes the small box that was placed on top of a larger box and in silence, the made their way towards the truck.

"Thanks." Sam states, once the two boxes were placed safely at the back of his truck. They looked at each other for a moment before both leaned against the side of the truck, staring at the school.

"Why are you still here?" Quinn asks.

"Why are you?" Sam counters.

"I'm waiting for Puck." Quinn answers then raises her eyebrows, silently asking Sam to answer her earlier question.

"Oh, uhh... Rachel's still in there so..."

Suddenly, it was awkward and neither one of them knows what to say to each other. It wasn't supposed to be like this. A lifetime ago, they would've been waiting for each other, going out to eat at Breadstix - at their usual spot - before going back to Quinn's or Sam's and camp out, watching _Avatar _for the millionth time. When did everything get so awkward?

"So, uhh... How are the kids?" Quinn asks, in an attempt to ease the awkwardness.

"Good. Uhh, they're good." He's about to say more, to ask her something about Yale or anything really but then Rachel comes out of the building and walks up to Sam. She kisses his cheek lightly before turning to Quinn.

"Quinn..."

"I should go. I promised Puck we'd go out tonight."

...

Turns out, deciding to eat at Breadstix was a very, very bad idea. She blames Puck for suggesting the place. Because a few minutes after they got a table and Puck was on the process of ordering food for the both of them, she hears the entrance open and out of curiousity, she turns to her side to see if she knows who came in. After all, Lima's not that big of a town.

In fact, right now, Quinn's feeling rather crowded.

Sam and Rachel enters the restaurant and a waitress immediately escorts them to a table. She sees Sam's eyes widen for a little while before he says something to the waitress, who in turn ushered them to another table. When she sees Sam pull out a chair for Rachel and the brunette kisses him on the cheek before taking a seat, she lets out a sigh.

"Something wrong, Q?" Puck asks, once he finished ordering for the both of them and the waiter serving them was out of sight.

"No, everything's fine. Just dandy." She gives him a smile that everyone could tell was fake. She continues staring at Sam and Rachel. Sam's just did an impression and Rachel's laughing so loudly that Quinn swears she could hear the brunette from their place on the other side of the restaurant.

She hates everything right now. But she's still thankful that Sam chose another table because the waitress was about to lead them to _their _table. And she's honestly going to lose it and break down in front of everyone if Sam and Rachel sat at the table that's for Sam-and-Quinn.

"Are you okay?" Puck asks once he finally saw what was bothering Quinn. He followed the blonde's gaze and saw the couple only a few feet away and glances back at Quinn, who's gripping the knife a little to hard that her knuckles are turning white already. "Q, are you okay?"

"I'm trying." This time, she forces to give a somewhat more genuine smile, although still not quite there. "Can we get out of here? Just have the food to go. I'm actually not hungry anymore."

Puck only nods and asks the waiter from earlier to have their food to go and once the food arrives, they were quick to duck out the restaurant, ready to head home.

Before Quinn exits though, she swears she saw Sam looking at her.

...

Puck did not stay long at the Fabray house after that. He simply dropped Quinn off and helped her get some of the order in before bidding goodbye - _'You're strong, Q. You'll get through this' _\- and she almost hits Puck because instead of making her feel better, his words does the exact opposite. But she doesn't do that because Puck's at least trying to make her feel better. So, she just settles on kissing his cheek before watching him drove off.

She thought about calling Santana or Brittany after she finished all her take-out food but decided against it after the first ring, realizing that she did not want to drag her two best friends into the mess that is _Quinn Fabray._

Two cheesy, romantic, chick flicks later - she'll never get tired of _The Notebook _and _A Walk to Remember _\- she trudges to her bedroom, not even bothering to clean up all the dishes on the table. All she wants to do is lay down and get some sleep but somehow, she drags herself towards her closet and pulls out a large box that she's kept hidden and sealed shut many months ago.

She tears the tape off the box and opens it, pulling out different items one at a time. There's several notebooks of hers that Sam has doodled in when he was bored in Glee Club, the gift certificates that they never got to use at Breadstix because _'A gentleman always pays on the first date.'_, a faded jacket that he draped over her shoulders one night when they were babysitting because the wind was too chilly, a poorly painted mug that they made during one of their Color Me Mine dates, the dried mistletoe he used as an excuse to kiss her during Christmas, a slightly torn little Na'vi dictionary, the necklace he gave her on her 18th birthday and a charm bracelet he gave her for graduation.

But of course, at the very bottom of the box, a small white box was placed, hidden deep inside. She held it carefully in her hands before slowly opening the box and she starts crying all over again because she remembers _"I wanna marry you someday." _and _"I really care about you Quinn, and I want us to be together."_ And right now, she's just really hurting.

When she broke up with him, she was thinking what was probably best for him. Sure, he'd get all sad and everything but eventually, she figures, he'll get over it and move on with his life and be happy. Happier than when he was with her.

And right now, he is. Happy. All she ever wanted was for him to be happy.

But can anyone blame her if she wants to be a little selfish. Sam was - _is _the love of her life. And she wants to end up with him one day, someday, she wants to marry him. Her mother once told her that sometimes you just got to have the perfect timing and everything has its time, and it gives her hope.

Maybe it really wasn't her and Sam's time yet. Or maybe their time's already passed and they've let go of that chance. _She let go of that chance_. Maybe if they'll find their way back to each other and be happy.

Because all she wanted was for Sam to be happy.

And if there's one thing she's absolutely sure of...

_If timing was finally right and they found their way back, she'll make sure he's at his happiest with her._

_..._

_"And just for the record, you will say 'yes' when I ask, right?"_

_Her breath hitches and for a moment, she couldn't find her words. He's looking at her nervously and she wants to take that look off of his face because she will, if the time comes and he gets down on one knee and asks, she will say yes. So, she leans forwards and kisses him, deep, hard, passionately._

_"Yes, I will."_

**.the end.**

**A/N: This probably sucks but I just wanted to write a story about how Quinn would react if she was Sam's ex-girlfriend, not Mercedes. I did not plan on this being this long but this happened and well, I just hope you guys would like this.**

**I never said this has a happy ending. But I think, it's pretty realistic but that's just me.**

**Please, please, pretty please leave me a review! Let me know what you think.**

**I still think Quinn and Sam totally belong together, they're my Glee OTP. I love love love Fabrevans and I will never stop shipping them. Nothing will ever change that, ever.**

**I hope you just enjoyed this, although a not-so-happy ending. My apologies as well if there are some spelling and grammar mistakes! Please review guys! I appreciate it! xx**


End file.
